Harry Potter y El Secreto del Velo
by Vardarantion
Summary: Es el comienzo del fin, tras muchos años de relativa paz el regreso de Voldemort es definitivo, y la gran batalla esta cada dia mas proxima, pero no sabemos quien ganara finalmente.El misterioso velo por fin nos develará su secreto.
1. EL Comienzo del Fin

Al terminar el sexto año, decidió no volver con los Dursleys, el joven mago no deseaba volver a aquel lugar, donde los recuerdos de una infancia dolorosa estaban vivos, así que solo se dirigió a Grimauld Place. La orden después de todo lo ocurrido el último tiempo se marcho a otra parte abandonando aquella casa, que pasó de manos de Sirius a Harry.

Era fresco el recuerdo de la muerte de Sirius, y mas aun la caída de su gran director Dumbledore, Harry ya no tenía nadie en el mundo que le diera fuerzas. El odio que sentía Harry en su corazón ahora era mas amplio aun, y en su mente solo deseaba acabar con Snape, Bellatrix, Voldemort y todos los malditos mortifagos.

La guerra se había vuelto cruda en el mundo mágico, los mortifagos más fríos que nunca, asesinaban a Muggles y magos, el ministerio ya no daba abasto, muchas criaturas habían vuelto a aparecer tras la vuelta definitiva del señor oscuro.

Harry, vamos levántate de una vez - le dice Hermione acompañada por Ron, el cual agrega - si, vamos amigo, juguemos una partida de ajedrez mágico, te juro que esta vez no te dejo ganar.

Ron y Hermione habían intentado hacer algo durante las ultimas semanas para ayudar a Harry, pero todos sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano, este ya no era el mismo de antes, además de la madurez ganada con duras pruebas durante años, en las cuales vio opacarse a profesores, caer a amigos, pero por sobre todo ver renacer al ser que ha causado todas sus penas, este se volvió un ser solitario, ni siquiera el mismo se podría reconocer. Su lucha interior era quizás más fuerte que la misma guerra que se desarrollaba, y mientras, Harry solo se lamentaba mirando el cielo de su habitación y despierto soñaba que todo lo que le sucedía no era más que una mala pasada de su imaginación.

No muchachos, gracias, solo quiero estar aquí, pensando en como voy a acabar con el maldito de Voldemort - Harry sabia que para lograr su cometido debía encontrar y destruir los Horcruxes, pero de ellos realmente no sabia mucho, solo un poco de información que su querido director Dumbledore le entregó antes de morir.

Harry, no te quedes aquí, luchando contigo mismo, descansa, come, pues no sabemos en que momento nosotros tendremos que entrar en acción - le replica Hermione con un gesto de tristeza en el rostro, tal vez adivinando lo que pasaba por la mente de su amigo - además, ya falta muy poco para que comiencen las clases en Hogwarts, y la profesora McGonagall se hará cargo de la dirección, Lupin será nuestro jefe de casa - pero bien todos sabían que realmente el colegio no debería tener clases ese año, y sin duda, seria un campo de entrenamiento para los magos jóvenes, mas el deseo de Dumbledore era mantener el colegio incluso en momentos difíciles, después de todo seguía siendo muy seguro.

Harry solo quería salir en la búsqueda de los Horcruxes, pero muchas veces ya había sido detenido en el intento por Lupin, el cual junto con la familia de Hermione y Ron se había trasladado a Grimauld Place al terminar el año anterior, y muchas otras frenado por la implacable señora Weasley.

Bill ya estaba casi totalmente recuperado de la mordedura de Greyback, mordedura que lo condeno a vivir como un licántropo durante la luna llena, pero ayudado por Remus comenzaba a entender su nueva condición.

Mientras tanto un hombre misterioso se paseaba por Hogsmade, haciendo preguntas a Madame Rosmerta, a los jóvenes Weasley, que tenían también una tienda ahí, después del éxito de la tienda en Callejón Diagon, y prácticamente habían hecho quebrar a su maestro Zonko, el hombre vestía una capucha negra, media algo mas de 1.80 metros, era muy delgado, y tenia manos huesudas, pero con una piel muy tersa, lo que significaba que hace mucho no disfrutaba de una comida saludable, y una voz áspera, que a muchos les parecía sumamente familiar pero no lograban reconocerla, tal vez algo mágico no les permitía hacerlo.  
El hombre en si ya parecía muy extraño, pero era más raro aun que cargara una jaula cubierta a todos lados, quizás una criatura aun mas extraña que el hombre que se escondía tras la capucha negra.

Disculpe señor, creo que nos conocemos - le dijo un hombre robusto y mas alto de lo común, con una gran barba que le cubría gran parte de la cara y las partes visibles estaban claramente enrojecidas por el licor color miel que bebía - diría incluso que hace mucho tiempo que lo conozco.  
Creo que me esta confundiendo con alguien mas, después de todo mis características física son muy comunes entre los vagabundos - le responde el hombre oculto tras la capa.  
Creo que tiene mucha razón, lo siento es que hace poco un amigo, un guía, casi mi padre - al terminar esa frase el barbudo simplemente se largo a llorar como un bebe mojando todo su vello facial y llamando la atención de toda la gente que en el lugar se encontraba, y finalmente siguió con su charla - lo siento, es que aun no me acostumbro a que el profesor Dumbledore ya no este con nosotros.  
No se preocupe amigo, se lo que se siente perder a un ser querido, y mas cuando ocurre injustamente - después de esas palabras el hombre se fue a conversar con el hombre que estaba en la barra y Hagrid siguió bebiendo de su jarro ahogando la pena en hidromiel y hablando solo en una esquina de la Cabeza de Cerdo.

Hola, hace mucho que no nos veíamos - le dijo el cantinero a el misterioso encapuchado - me he enterado de muchas cosas últimamente. Ah, tu cuarto ya esta preparado, adelante.  
Muchas gracias, no sabes todo lo que me ayudas con esto - respondió cortésmente el misterioso hombre haciendo una pequeña inclinación con su cabeza.  
Casi me olvido, la persona que tu ya sabes te esta esperando dentro, no olvides cerrar bien la puerta - agregó finalmente el hombre tras el mostrador mientras la figura alta se perdía en el pasillo seguido de una sombra aun mas larga.

Un hombre aun más misterioso se levantó al momento dejando un par de galeones sobre el mostrador del bar y caminando en las sombras de las oscuras calles de Hogsmade, el cual era vigilado sigilosamente por un par de magos de la Orden, que decidieron seguir al segundo hombre.

En Grimauld Place ya estaba próximo a ser el cumpleaños de Harry, y todos trataban de buscar un regalo para él. Mientras Harry trataba de aprender nuevos hechizos de libros que había encontrado dentro de la casa, la mayoría de estos eran de Artes Oscuras, lo que de una u otra manera fue lo que mas llamó la atención del joven, así que escondió aquellos libros y solo los leía cuando estaba seguro que nadie estaba cerca. Mientras Ron y Hermione le preparaban una sorpresa que mágicamente les haría recuperar algo del Harry que antes conocían. 


	2. Una Sorpresa Inesperada

El día en que Harry cumplía años finalmente llegó, con 17 años el ya sería capaz de hacer muchas cosas en el mundo mágico, virtualmente ya era libre de vivir solo, pero en su interior sabía que lo único a lo que le temía era a volver a estar solo en el mundo.

A pesar de todas las cosas que acontecían en el mundo mágico gran parte de la Orden, mas sus amigos cercanos asistieron a la fiesta de cumpleaños, y vivieron al menos por un momento felices como antes, olvidando lo que realmente estaba sucediendo fuera de Grimauld Place.

La señora Weasley junto a Tonks y Fleur se encargaron de hacer el pastel, mas de alguna vez la señora Weasley terminó gritándole a alguna de sus ayudantes, pues era más los problemas que causaban que la ayuda que daban.

Ojo-loco y Lupin se encargaron de hacer la decoración del salón, y como mas de alguno se puede imaginar parecía mas una casa de horrores que una fiesta de cumpleaños, pero mas de alguna risa causo cuando un esqueleto escondido en un ataúd en la entrada salía a ponerle un sombrero de cumpleaños y una corneta al que entraba, quienes generalmente daban saltos y pequeños gritos cuando eso ocurría, y mas de algún miembro de la orden termino destruyendo y reconstruyendo el esqueleto, cosa que provocaba aun mas risas.

Todos comían y bebían, y una que otra vez recordaban melancólicamente a Sirius, Dumbledore y a los padres de Harry, y este sin más evitaba hablar acerca de ello, pues quería al menos por un día olvidar todas las pesadillas de su vida.

Después de un par de horas de la fiesta estar en curso una visita inesperada llamo la atención de Harry, era el joven Longbottom quien el día anterior había cumplido años, lo que le hizo recordar a Harry la profecía, y pensar que habría sucedido si en vez de haberlo elegido a él Neville hubiera sido, pero al momento recordó a los padres de Neville y saco casi de inmediato de su mente ese pensamiento.

Feliz cumpleaños Harry - dice Neville extendiéndole un regalo - es algo muy especial para mi y me gustaría que lo tuvieras Harry.

Harry toma una caja relativamente pequeña y la abre, en ella se encontraba un pequeño retoño de una planta, y Harry recordó la habilidad de Neville con las plantas, que lo hacían ser el favorito de la profesora Sprout.

Es un retoño de Yggdrasil, una planta mágica que se dice fue traída al mundo por los elfos desde su tierra. Es muy poderosa, e incluso podría traer a los muertos a la vida si se logra hacer con ella una poción, pero para lograrlo se necesitan al menos 100 años de constante cocción, lo cual ha hecho imposible de hacer, pues en el momento que la temperatura baja o sube esta queda inutilizable - el conocimiento de Longbottom acerca de esa planta impresiono realmente a todos, incluso mucho de los presentes desconocían absolutamente las propiedades de la planta - no es de difícil cuidado, pero se demora mucho en retoñar, en mi familia lleva al menos 3 generaciones de cuidado una planta que ya es grande, y este retoño lo comenzó a criar mi madre, también es un excelente alimento para animales mágicos.

Bueno, ya que abriste ese presente, creo que es momento que hagas lo mismo con el resto¿no creen? - todos asintieron a la afirmación de Lupin, a lo que Harry sin poder negarse realizó.

Tonks le regalo un libro acerca de como utilizar hierbas en la belleza, a lo que Harry agradeció sin saber que hacer realmente con él, por su cabeza pasó el regalárselo a Pansy Parkinson para hacerle un favor, pero después descarto la idea con una risa.

Moody le dio un libro acerca de criaturas mágicas y sus debilidades, Harry fue a ver el capitulo de los vampiros e increíblemente aparecía algo relacionado con el ajo, lo cual llamo la atención e inmediatamente marco con un pedazo de pergamino.

Lupin le dio un manual de como hacerse Animago, escrito a mano y firmado por Canuto, Colagusano, Cornamenta y Lunático, lo cual alegro a Harry que miró Remus, quien le guiño un ojo.

Bill le regaló un huevo, al cual Harry temía pudiera ser de dragón, pero adivinando el pensamiento del joven el hermano de Ron agregó - Ese huevo fue un encargo de alguien que te aprecia mucho, pero me dijo que no debía decir a que animal pertenece, cuídalo muy bien.

Así de uno en uno Harry fue desenvolviendo sus regalos, encontrando el ya tradicional pastel de Hagrid, Calcetas y Ropa por parte de la señora Weasley, y uno que otro libro y artefacto de tenebrismo por parte de la gente de la orden.

Finalmente llegó el turno del regalo de Hermione y Ron.

Harry, aquí esta nuestro regalo, Ron y yo hemos estado trabajando muy duro para poder lograr nuestro cometido, y bueno, aquí esta nuestro resultado - Hermione alargo un pergamino atado y sellado con cera y con un escudo de armas en el.

Harry desenvolvió el rollo y se llevó una sorpresa que jamás imaginó, en el aparecía un árbol familiar, incluía a todos los parientes de la madre de Harry, a los cuales él nunca llegó a apreciar, pero eso no fue lo que más le llamó la atención, sino que fue el lado de James Potter y toda su familia. El joven jamás se había preocupado en conocer acerca de su familia paterna, y miró impresionado como casi al comienzo de la línea se encontraba un nombre que le hizo comprender muchas cosas de él.

Vio como en algún momento de su línea familiar la sangre de Slytherin y Gryffindor fueron mezcladas, lo que lo hacia, descendiente de ambos, y tal vez lo volvía Un Príncipe de Sangre Mezclada.

Harry no sabia como reaccionar a la noticia que había recibido, y de una u otra manera todo iba teniendo sentido. Le explicaba porque Voldemort lo había elegido a él y no a Neville, porque el hablaba pársel, pero sobre todo explicaba aquella vez en el primer año, Harry lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer, una situación no muy común.

"—Mmm —dijo una vocecita en su oreja—. Difícil. Muy difícil. Lleno de valor, lo veo. Tampoco la mente es mala. Hay talento, oh vaya, sí, y una buena disposición para probarse a sí mismo, esto es muy interesante... Entonces¿dónde te pondré?  
Harry se aferró a los bordes del taburete y pensó: «En Slytherin no, en Slytherin no».  
—En Slytherin no¿eh? —dijo la vocecita—. ¿Estás seguro? Podrías ser muy grande, sabes, lo tienes todo en tu cabeza y Slytherin te ayudaría en el camino hacia la grandeza. No hay dudas¿verdad? Bueno, si estás seguro, mejor que seas ¡GRYFFINDOR!"

Era todo mucho más complejo de lo que él creía, en Slytherin realmente hubiera sido grande. Después de todo el es parte de la línea de Slytherin, realmente no sabía como podía existir en el tanta maldad. Estaba orgulloso de ser Gryffindor, siempre lo ha estado, pero por primera vez veía claramente en sus ideas el camino que llevaría si hubiera elegido Slytherin, si no hubiera conocido a Ron, y a todos aquellos que lo guiaron. Que hubiera sucedido si Malfoy lo hubiera convencido, o si hubiera aceptado la idea de entrar en Slytherin. Tal vez la maldad de Voldemort se había expandido muchísimo, o aun peor el mismo se habría convertido en un nuevo señor oscuro, con tal poder que hubiera opacado a cualquiera, y finalmente se dio cuenta de la misión que tenía por delante, se dio cuenta de lo necesario que fueron las muertes de todas las personas que él ha querido, y que a pesar de ser dolorosas fueron las que marcaron el camino de Harry.

Por primera vez en su mente vio la lucha contra Voldemort mas allá de ser una venganza, sino mas bien era el destino el que lo había encaminado a convertirse en el elegido para derrotar al innombrable.

Ron, Hermione, no sabes cuanto me ha ayudado lo que me han dado - dijo Harry mirando a los ojos a sus amigos, los que comprendieron en cierta manera la mirada de Harry.

Harry, no te preocupes, nosotros jamás te abandonaremos, esta lucha no es solo tuya - le respondió Hermione.

Solo unos pocos de los que se encontraban en la sala fueron capaces de entender lo que los muchachos querían decir, entre ellos Neville, quien después de todos estos años finalmente se había vuelto alguien muy fuerte de espíritu, encontrando así su camino.

Harry, tengo algo mas para ti, creo que por fin ha llegado el momento de que tengas esto - agrego Remus, sacando un paquete de un estante cercano y entregándoselo a Harry agregó - es algo que tu ya conoces.

Harry sin saber que encontraría dentro lo desenvolvió, y en el encontró lo que finalmente le otorgaría las fuerzas para comenzar su dura misión. En la caja estaba la espada de Gryffindor, y se dijo para si mismo - El momento ha llegado, la guerra pronto llegará a su fin.


End file.
